bloody love
by demon-with-a-heart
Summary: this is a story about a vampire who despises the fact that she fell in love with a human girl. she is on a quest to find out why her when she discovers some things about herself and possibly the one she truly loves.


"run. run like you'll never see the light of another day."  
those were the words i whispered into her ear before she took off. i've known where she is, where she has been, and as odd as this may sound, where she will be. i could catch her in no time at all but so long as she's out of sight i think i'll be okay. i never wanted a girl so badly. i never wanted a _human_ so badly. the urge to just rip her throat out was beyond that of which someone could begin to understand. the yearning to drain her of every last drop of blood in her body was so strong. and what's worse is that i know why.i slept with her. there were emotions that tied us together when there should be no emotions at all. she should be the prey and i should be the hunter. i should be able to sink my teeth into any part of her body without wincing at the thought of her dying. most vampires my age are as blood-thirsty as they were when they were turned. i will admit yes i drink plenty of blood... but not human. ever since i met brigid i couldn't stand to think of sinking my teeth into the flesh of a human. after six hundred-eleven years of drinking nothing but human blood... all of the sudden one measly human _girl _waltzed into my territory and **_Bam _**i'm sitting like a little bitch who's been trained to sit by the door when she has to go out to take a piss. i'm infuriated by this and yet, at the same time, i'm intrigued. i wonder how she did it. how did she walk up to one of the deadliest predators and turn them into creatures that act like house pets? could it be that she has a talent? or is it that we were meant to be together? whatever the reason was, it wasn't going to stop me from being what i was: a blood-sucking fiend.

i was maybe nineteen or twenty when i was turned back in 1400. it's been a really long time since then. i have no family and no friends and i plan on keeping it that way... so long as brigid doesn't come back. oh, i never introduced myself to you, human. my name is aeryn blackwood. i was born in ireland turned in england and i've lived all over the world since then. don't bother asking any questions because they'll all get answered eventually. for instance, i'm betting you're wondering where i am right now. i'll give you three guesses... if you guessed the states you were close. i'm in canada right now. when i threatened brigid that night in the woods just outside my castle i guess we both kinda bounced off each other: she ended up further into europe (germany to be precise) while i took off swimming across the ocean to canada. that was an interesting trip i must admit. your next question is probably gonna be what do i look like at six-hundred-thirty-one years old, am i right? if so i look like i did the evening i was turned. my hair is as black as ever. i'm whiter than a piece of paper. i have violet eyes right now because of how the whole hunger thing affects the eyes. i'll explain later. i'm about five feet six inches tall and i'm considered to be one of the more attractive vampires out there but what i have also earned was being well known for being very temperamental: one wrong word and i'm not swinging fists but swords that i had made, just before i was turned, in 1390.

this would be why i'm apalled at my own behavior when it comes to brigid. any other girl i would have been able to just sink my teeth into 'em, take what i want or need and then throw 'em aside like nothing. but if i even thought of doing that to brigid, no matter how loudly her blood sang to me , it would feel like my heart (or what's evidentally still left of it anyways) was ripped outta my chest, thrown on the floor, stabbed a few times, stepped on, dragged across wooden floors that were splintering while still being stepped on, and then stomped on a few times before thrown into a fire that had flames that reached ten feet in the air. it physically and emotionally hurt me just to think of taking one solitary sip. and that's why i threatened her. i didn't want to ever do that to her. i couldn't. but with the way i needed her blood... if she had stayed too much longer it would've been bad... for both of us. and i didn't want that for her. i could give two shits about me though. i didn't care about what trouble i'd end up in. i probably would've deserved whatever punishment i got.

this was one of those things that i just couldn't figure out. why is it that i, the best hunter out of every vampire that has ever been created, have fallen in love with a person who would be considered a meal to any other vampire? this question, which constantly rang in my head, could be answered in one way only: talk to Dagda. he was the great father. he knew all and saw all. he would know why this was happening. i just had two problems. summoning the father god wasn't going to be easy, and to top that, no-one has ever summoned Dagda before. this is where my quest was to begin.


End file.
